Prince Félix of Luxembourg
Prince Félix of Luxembourg (Félix Léopold Marie Guillaume; born on 3 June 1984) is the second son Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg and Maria Teresa, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg. He is currently second in the line of succession to the throne of Luxembourg. Early Life Félix was born 3 June 1984 at the Grand Duchess Charlotte Maternity in Luxembourg. He has an older brother: Hereditary Grand Duke Guillaume (1981-); and three younger siblings: Prince Louis (1986-), Princess Alexandra (1991-), and Prince Sébastien (1992-). His godparents are Prince Jean of Luxembourg, his paternal uncle, and Catalina Mestre. Education & Career Félix attended Lorentzweiler for his primary schooling and the Notre Dame Sainte-Sophie of Luxembourg, then the "American School of Luxembourg", for secondary schooling. In 1998 he joined the Swiss boarding school Collège Alpin International Beau Soleil in Switzerland. After completing high school with honours, he joined the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst in Britain; however due to a serious knee injury, he had to leave the programme early. Between 2003 to 2004, Félix took interest in different fields of study such as political science, psychology and communication, leading him to attend schools in England and Belgium. He has also completed courses at various companies in order to obtain additional professional experience. In 2005, Félix joined the Marketing and Public Relations department of Grand Chelem Management SA, a Swiss company specializing in the organisation of sporting and cultural events. He continues to work as an independent consultant for the company. The prince takes particular interest in ethics in biotechnology. In June 2009, the Grand Ducal Court announced that in October 2009 Prince Félix would begin a bachelors degree in bioethics at the Pontifical Athenaeum Regina Apostolorum in Rome. In addition to Luxembourgish, Félix speaks fluent French, English and German. He has also studied Spanish and Italian. Royal Life Félix is regularly involved in the activities of the Grand Ducal Family. He has attended ceremonies and official events such as National Day or the Feast of the Octave. The prince was appointed Honorary President of the "Federation Luxembourg Basketball" in 2005. Patronages In 2003, he accepted the patronage of the sports association paratrooper "Cercle Para Luxembourg" (FAL). Personal Life Engagement & Wedding :See Engagement of Prince Félix of Luxembourg and Claire Lademacher On 13 December 2012, the grand ducal household confirmed Prince Félix's engagement to Claire Lademacher. :See Civil wedding of Prince Félix of Luxembourg and Claire Lademacher & Religious wedding of Prince Félix of Luxembourg and Claire Lademacher'' The civil wedding took place on 17 September 2013 in Königstein im Taunus, Germany, with a religious ceremony to follow on 21 September in the Basilica of Sainte Marie-Madeleine in Saint-Maximin-la-Sainte-Baume, France. Children The couple have one child: *[[Princess Amalia of Nassau|Princess Amalia Gabriela Maria Teresa]], born 15 June 2014. Interests He regularly plays tennis, football, and volleyball, and has a particular interest in athletics, golf, and basketball. He is also a fan of snow sports and has practised freestyle, slalom classic, giant slalom skiing and snowboarding. Titles, Styles, Honours, & Arms Titles & Styles *'3 June 1984 – present:' His Royal Highness Prince Félix of Luxembourg, Prince of Nassau, Prince of Bourbon-Parma Honours See also List of honours of the Luxembourgish Grand-Ducal Family by country National Honours * : Grand Cross of the Order of Adolphe of Nassau (3 June 1984 - Received at birth; worn at 18) * : Knight of the Order of the Gold Lion of the House of Nassau (3 June 2002 - Received at 18, as a son of one of the two heads of the house) Website & External Links *Official Biography in English, French, and German Category:Prince Félix of Luxembourg Category:Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg Category:Maria Teresa, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg Category:Princess Claire of Luxembourg Category:Princess Amalia of Nassau Category:Living people Category:1984 births Category:House of Bourbon-Parma Category:Luxembourgian people of Cuban descent Category:Luxembourgian princes Category:Princes of Bourbon-Parma Category:People from Luxembourg (city) Category:Knights of the Order of the Gold Lion of the House of Nassau Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Adolphe of Nassau